horror_merchandise_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Horror Merchandise Archive: Simplified Ruleset
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Archive is growing. However, a good Wiki needs a great community. In order to ensure the many pages on this FANDOM are to be their best possible quality, the administrators have put together a set of rules. Follow these rules, and your stay at the Horror Movie Merchandise Archive is bound to be a scream! ---- Horror Movie Merchandise Archive - General Rules #'Follow the formatting of respective-category articles when creating new pages.' #'Don't make pages you don't intend to edit.' If you want to create a page, please do! However, when you create a page, don't simply write a sentence and move on to another page. Add as much meaningful information as you can. If a user creates a poorly written or poorly formatted page, and the admins believe that the user does not intend to fix the page, the admins may mark it for deletion or delete the page. #'No speculation!' Don't insert opinions/ideas into articles. Only include information that can be confirmed. If you have an interesting theory about an unreleased animatronic, feel free to discuss your theory on a talk page or in the forums. #'Do not vandalize.' Vandalizing articles or any other aspect of this Wiki is never acceptable. Depending on the severity of the vandalism, vandals may be dealt with in several ways. ##Vandals will be banned indefinitely. The severity of the ban is determined by the admin in power. #'Arranging articles:' Look at how other pages are arranged and try to arrange new pages in a similar style. #'Quality standards:' In order to keep the wiki clean and pleasant, the admins have the right to remove anything that doesn't meet certain quality standards. ##If a user adds or creates poorly formatted pages, poorly worded information, or low quality images, the admins may remove what the user contributed. ##Admins have the final say in what belongs on the Wiki. If you disagree with one admin's revisions, try discussing your edits with the admin or another admin. Don't simply repeat your edits. ---- Image Rules #'What images should I use?' Most of the images that you add to articles should be of reasonable quality. #'Don't upload duplicates.' If an image is already on the Wiki, don't upload it a second time. Instead, link to the original image. #For videos, reviews by YouTubers such as Raphael cejaman and the like are acceptable. ---- Some Questions That May Be Asked ' ''How do I become an admin or apply for another right? *For the time being, you can apply for a right. View the User Rights page for specific details. How should I cite information? *Citation is not required in most instances. You only need to cite your sources if the claim that you make cannot be easily validated. Should I use American or British grammar? *American grammar and spelling is preferred on articles. In American English, writers are discouraged from placing periods or commas after quotation marks in all cases. In Britain, writers are encouraged to choose whether the punctuation goes inside or outside based on situational logic. The '''FORMER of these methods is preferred on this wiki. Does everything Horror-merchandise-related go on this Wiki? *Typically, yes. This includes animatronics, shirts, decor, etc. We focus on action figures and Funko products here, but that does not change the fact that this Wiki is for everything Horror Merchandise! ---- Please DO NOT *Most importantly, in conclusion and summarization, please ** DO NOT *** Create Low Quality Articles *** Ignore the Formatting of the Wiki *** Create New Categories Without Contacting an Admin to Get Them Approved If any of these last few rules are broken repeatedly, you will be warned. If you persist, you will be blocked. ---- Follow these Rules, and your stay at the Horror Movie Merchandise Archive will definitely not be a scare!